Bulma & Vegeta
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Those infamous three years were a mystery. My thoughts on how trunks was conceived. (I know there are a million of these out there but I couln't help myself. )


Vegeta lay in bed staring at the ceiling; he had been training for months but still had not been able to reach the status of the legendary super saiyan. He tossed and turned as he racked his brain to try and find a solution, he wanted nothing more than to surpass Kakarot but every time he felt like he was getting close hope slipped through his fingers. He finally gave up and decided to try and get some sleep.

Shortly after closing his eyes he was rudely awakened by the sound of laughter. 'Damn that woman' he thought. He clenched his fist when he also heard a male voice laughing alongside the females. He got out of bed and threw open the door "Woman can't you be any quieter, I am trying to sleep."

The blue haired woman had turned when she hear the door being opened and looked at Vegeta snidely and screamed back at him "I have a name you know, it's Bulma, maybe you should try and use it sometime."

He scoffed at her as she walked past him to her room, he sneered at both of them contempt evident on his face. As the man passed him he said "Vegeta" with a nod. Vegeta looked at the man and responded "Weakling". This made Bulma turn and yell "He has a name too Vegeta and its Yamcha, you should really be nicer to us" and with that she stalked off. In reply Vegeta slammed the door to his bedroom and climbed back into bed.

Once he was comfortable he let out a long sigh, his thoughts turned back to his training. He was trying to come up with a better training strategy but his thoughts kept being interrupted by the sound of more laughter. He rolled over onto his stomach and put a pillow over his head to try and block out the sound of the woman's voice. He never understood what she saw in that earthling but then he asked himself why he cared at all. Eventually he succumbed to sleep, although it was plagued by images of the blue haired female.

He awoke early the next morning and quickly threw on some training clothes. He enjoyed how quiet the house was at this hour, so peaceful, not a soul stirring but him. He knew that Bulma was never up at this hour so there was little chance of running into her on his way to the gravity chamber. As he walked towards the chamber he thought about how infuriating the woman was never in a million years had he met someone who could grate his nerves so easily. As much as he hated to admit it he also enjoyed how quit witted she was, she was the first person he had met in a long time who was not afraid to talk back to him, he hated that he almost enjoyed their verbal sparring matches. He soon found himself standing in front of the entrance to the chamber and berated himself for thinking of the woman, she had become a distraction. He entered the room and began to train vigorously.

Flashes of energy could be seen bouncing around from training bot to training bot before being hurled back at their creator. Vegeta dodged each blast as if they were nothing and sent more towards the bots. He continued to do this until a loud voice echoed throughout the chamber, Vegeta looked in the direction of the voice and was hit by one of his own blasts he fell to the floor and cursed loudly.

"Vegeta!" the voice screamed again, this time the saiyan cringed a little at the volume.

He quickly disengaged the training program and went over to the console and hit a button "What do you want woman?" he shouted into the intercom.

"Lunch is ready, if that pleases your highness" Bulma shouted back.

"I will come when I am good and ready" he replied as he reached to turn off the intercom.

"Fine" she said before he could switch it off. He huffed out a breath and began to do pushups; he was on number 101 when his stomach growled in protest. 'Damn that woman she had me thinking about food now' he though as he stood up and walked over to the console once more to grab a towel and some water. He exited the chamber and made his way to the kitchen.

He stomped into the room and rolled his eyes when he noticed the woman's long haired boyfriend was sitting in his spot, he growled in frustration and Yamcha looked up at him and gulped audibly. "Vegeta" he heard the obnoxious woman say and he turned to look at her. "Sit down and eat your lunch" she said and he obeyed begrudgingly. He wolfed down his meal and quickly exited the kitchen so he could continue his training. He trained all afternoon and all night, it wasn't until the next day that he decided he needed a break.

It was dark when he exited the gravity chamber, as he entered the house he realized how hungry he was, he remembered he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. He made his way to the kitchen and was surprised that the woman's mother was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how quiet the house really was.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to the fridge; he ate anything he could find. When he was done he decided he needed a long hot shower. He made his way past the living room and heard what sounded like sobbing. He peeked in and saw Bulma on the couch surrounded by tissues. He had an unruly urge to ask her what was wrong but then berated himself for caring. He tried to turn around and leave before she could notice him but it was too late "Vegeta" she whispered. He stopped and said "What do you want woman?" He expected her to yell at him but instead she burst into tears. Now Vegeta was really unsure of what to do.

After a few seconds of sobbing Bulma composed herself enough to say "I'm sorry Vegeta, I just found out that Yamcha has been seeing other women behind my back. " Vegeta looked at her confused and replied "What does that have to do with me?" Burma's face turned redder than it already was and she screamed "Vegeta you jerk! I just was looking for a little compassion here."

"You'll get none of it from me" he replied "If you want a shoulder to cry on then go find Kakarot." This made Bulma mad and she threw a pillow at him, he caught it with one hand and dropped it on the floor. Without another word he left the room and went to take a hot shower and rest after his long training bout. As soon as he left the room Bulma began to cry again. She spent the next few days on the couch alternating between crying and cursing Yamaha's name. Vegeta tried his damndest to ignore her but was having no such luck. It seemed every time he passed the living room she was either sobbing or screaming. Finally he could take no more, he was at his wits end. He entered the room and without one word he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. This only incensed the woman further; she began to beat her hands on his back and yelled at him to put her down.

Vegeta stomped through the hallways until he had made his way to her bedroom, he kicked open the door and marched into the bathroom where he all but threw Bulma into the bathtub, before she could react he turned on the water drenching her clothes and all. "Vegeta what the hell do you think you are doing?" she sputtered.

"Woman, clean yourself up" he replied as he walked out the door. Bulma just sat there shocked, never had anyone treated her like that. She sat there for a few seconds and then realized that Vegeta had a point. She shouldn't be wallowing in self pity; she should get back out there. She stood up and began to strip off her wet clothes and began to wash away the past few days.

Vegeta sat in his room wondering what had gotten into him. He couldn't believe what he had just done, although he did mentally laugh at the sight of the woman dripping wet with a perplexed look on her face. 'Why do I care if she sits around all day and cries over that weakling, it's not business of mine? He was so lost in thought that he didn't feel her ki making its way towards his room. He jumped slightly at the sound of her knocking. He cracked the door open and peaked out, he saw Bulma standing there looking somewhat like herself.

"Um Vegeta" she said shyly.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Thanks" she replied unfazed by his brusqueness.

"I just did that because you looked like hell and I couldn't stand one more second of your incessant crying" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You jerk!" she cried as she pushed open the door and stuck her finger in his chest. "You could show a bit more compassion." Vegeta just stood there transfixed; he looked down at his chest to see her finger and then looked at her. He reached out and pushed her hand away from his chest "Do not touch me woman."

Bulma was no fazed one bit and continued to antagonize him by once again placing her finger in his chest saying "What are you going to do about it saiyan?"

Vegeta growled and grasped her wrist, for a split second Bulma though he would push it away again but instead he pulled her body closer to his, so close that she could feel his muscles through his uniform. She was too stunned to speak. She never expected him to do this. She had never been this close to the saiyan much less so close to hear his heartbeat. Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity. Vegeta himself was stunned by his own actions but it was too late to turn back.

Bulma took a chance and wrapped her arms around his waist and in turn he gasped. He was floored by her actions, so much so his breath halted for a moment. He thoughts raced, he knew that his feelings her had began to change from loathing to something akin to friendship but did she think that his actions meant something more. His thoughts stopped as he felt her tighten her grip on his waist. In that moment his self control snapped and he quickly moved his hand to her waist and lifter her up, as if on cue her arms left his waist and was replaced by her legs. Finally there were face to face.

She moved her hand to his neck and began to play with the strands of her that stuck out from the nape. She slowly started to run her fingers lightly through his hair, her actions made his muscles shiver in anticipation. She continued this for a few minutes all the while staring into Vegeta's onyx eyes. Neither of them spoke for the longest time until Bulma finally whispered "Vegeta", the sound of his name on her lips caused him to lose all restraint. In an instant he crushed his lips on hers.

The moment their lips met Bulma's mind went blank, her senses went wild. Her heart began to pound thunderously and she unconsciously let out a small moan, Vegeta took this as an invitation to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Instantly her grip on his hair tightened as he explored her mouth. He felt her tug at his hair and grasped her bottom to pull her tighter against him.

The two of them kept at it until they heard a voice shouted "Bulma". Her eyes flew open and she turned to see Yamcha standing in the hallway starting at them. The look on his face said it all, he was hurt. Yamcha turned and stormed away and Bulma unwrapped herself from the saiyans grasp and ran after him. Vegeta stood there stunned; he couldn't believe his rotten luck, although he did wonder why he had even kissed her in the first place. Frustrated he stalked towards the GR and trained furiously.

Bulma could be seen chasing after Yamcha, she finally caught up to him and asked him to stop. Yamcha did as she said and turned to face her, she could tell he was seething mad, but she didn't understand why. After all he had cheated on her, he had no right to barge into her house and judge her.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"I came to talk to you, I wanted to apologize" he responded his shoulders hung in shame.

"Apologize" she screamed "You think an apology will make everything better? You CHEATED on me Yamcha. I never did anything to betray you" she shouted at him her face red with anger.

"You don't call going behind my back and kissing Vegeta a betrayal?" he asked.

"No I don't considering we were and still are broken up, I don't want to see you Yamcha" she said as she turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hope you know what you are doing" Yamcha replied as he walked away. As Bulma watched him leave she felt tears begin to run down her face. She wiped her eyes and walked slowly towards her bed room where she lay down on her bed and wept until she fell asleep.

She awoke a few hours later and saw that it was beginning to get dark, she ventured out of her room and looked around for her parents but they were nowhere to be found, she finally found a note her mother had left saying they were going out of town for the rest of the week. Bulma sighed and opened the fridge she looked inside and stared. She grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door. On her way to her room she ran into Vegeta, she opened her mouth to apologize for what had happened earlier but before she could speak he pushed past her towards the bathroom. He slammed the door and she heard the water turn on.

Bulma stood there momentarily stunned. She couldn't believe him, she decided instead of letting him ignore her she was going to take action. She stalked towards the bathroom and slammed open the door. Vegeta had already shed his training clothes and was currently standing under the spray letting the water wash the sweat away. Bulma stomped over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Vegeta turned sharply and glared at her, "What do you want woman?"

Bulma was speechless, she knew he was built she just never know how toned his muscles were. She was also surprised at the amount of scars that marred his perfectly tanned skin. She blinked as if to clear her head and said "What the hell, Vegeta!"

He couldn't move, he was surprised to see her there but quickly recovered. "What do you mean woman? I wasn't the one to rush off to comfort that weakling. It's obvious you were just using me to get back at that weakling."

"What? Is that what you think? I dumped him I refuse to be with someone who treats me like he treated me" she explained.

"And this concerns me how?" Vegeta asked not seeming to care about his naked state.

"It's you I want Vegeta" she said, as soon as the words were out of her mouth he pulled her into the shower with him, clothes and all. The two of them spent the rest of the evening exploring and fulfilling each other's needs and desires. It was early in the morning hours when Vegeta was finally sated enough to let Bulma sleep. She awoke a few hours later to what sounded like a space ship taking off. She threw the covers off and raced to the window to see a space pod flying towards the atmosphere. He heart sank at the sight and she crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep.

About a month later Bulma sat at the kitchen table her head in her hands, she had a horrendous headache and she was sipping some ginger ale for her upset stomach. She couldn't understand why saw was feeling so sick all of a sudden. Her mother walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter and said "Bulma dear, you look awful, are you still not feeling well?"

"No, maybe I'm getting the flu" Bulma replied. Her mother began to talk about making her a homemade remedy when Bulma jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom; her mother followed her and reached the bathroom just in time to hear Bulma begin to retch.

Her mother thought for a moment and smiled, she waited until her daughter came out of the bathroom and said "Bulma honey I don't think it's the flu, I think you might be pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Bulma screamed. She raced from the room and ran to her bathroom. She dove under the sink and pulled out creams and all manner of things until she found what she was looking for. She quickly tore open the pregnancy test. She paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the results, she looked down at the stick and what she saw both frightened and overjoyed her. She ran to find her mother and told her the good news. Once she got over the shock her mother began to plan for the eventual arrival of her grandchild.

About 8 months later a very pregnant Bulma could be seen walking around the Capsule Corp. complex. She didn't know how much longer she could take this pregnancy. She was of course in love with the child already, but carrying a half saiyan child was exhausting. She didn't know how Chichi did it. She sat down on the porch and put her feet up. She soon fell asleep and was awakened to huge crashing sound. She sat up and knew immediately that Vegeta had finally returned. She was excited that he had finally decided to come back but also nervous about what he was going to think about the prospect of being a father. Bulma got up and made her way towards where his ship would be landing. She stood patiently and waited for her prince to exit.

He looked a little worse for the wear but he had his trademark Vegeta smirk on his face as he exited the pod. He looked around and soon saw Bulma standing there waiting for him he looked at her and his eyes widened. He took in her huge stomach and said. . . . . . . .

 **Well I decided to make this one a cliffhanger, stick around for a sequel.**


End file.
